


it's over, isn't it?

by ClementineKitten



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pokemon Go AU, THEY SINGGG, They dance, don't let the sad title deter you, i don't even watch steven universe, it just a dumb drabble, luke is tol, salty pretzel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 05:30:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7605472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClementineKitten/pseuds/ClementineKitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I cannot believe you, Luke Sizemore.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's over, isn't it?

“I cannot believe you, _Luke Sizemore,_ ” Jimmy growled, jutting his neck forward. He clenched his fists, the phone in his hand trembling. His other hand was planted on his side, hip cocked to his right.

“I have no regrets,” Luke chuckled, a smug, slightly bemused grin spreading across his face. He crossed his arms, fingers lightly tapping on the sleeves of his jacket. His own phone was pocketed, a faint glow from the screen shining out of the opening.

“Not _only,_ ” Jimmy continued, taking a large step towards Luke. “Did you decide to go Team Valor, which is _completely_ inexcusable, but you had the audacity to _take my gym?_ ” Furiously, he stuck out his arm and pointed to the Hidden Block Clubroom. That was one of the two gyms at Asagao- the other being at Azaela Art Centre, and several Pokestops were scattered throughout Primrose, Bluebell, and the rest of Poppy Hall. Luke grinned, casually slipping his phone out of his pocket.

“Instincts are weak, and Valors will reign supreme! Every gym in a five mile vicinity, maybe even more, will be captured by my team, and we will stop at nothing to guarantee that!” Luke hollered, his voice bouncing off the walls of the hallway, pumping his hand in the air in a victory pose.

Jimmy huffed indignantly, averting his gaze from Luke’s angular face. Even when he was irritated with the boy, he remained cute as ever- even now, his snapback was slightly askew, a doofy grin fighting for dominance on his face. And it was _incredibly unfair._ “I thought we were friends,” he muttered, eyebrows knit.

“Someone’s being a baby,” Luke chided, waggling his index finger. Jimmy coloured, swinging up his arm and bringing his phone up to cover a good part of his reddened face. The crimson-coloured gym on his screen stared idly back at him, almost mocking him.

“I am not!” Jimmy exclaimed, pouting.

“Goo-goo ga-ga, Jimmy Pretzel,” Luke stuck his tongue out, patting the younger boy on his soft, fluffed-up hair. Jimmy ducked away from his boyfriend’s touch, attempting to keep a steady frown on his lips, but a goofy smile occasionally broke out. His brow furrowed.

“I’m gonna go find Wallid so that he and I can get the gym back,” Jimmy replied, sticking his tongue out at Luke in response. He flicked through his Pokemon, making note of the ones with the highest CPs. “Because my wonderful boyfriend thinks it’s cool to take the things that matter to me,” he mumbled. Save for actual tears, the poor boy looked like he was crying. He was that good.

“Valors are superior!” Luke repeated in a sing-songy voice, grinning like the Cheshire Cat. “If you take my gym, you will feel my wrath,” he whistled, sizing up Jimmy as he peered down from his height of 6’3”. Jimmy pursed his lips and rolled his eyes.

With a sigh, he mournfully touched Luke’s arm.

“It’s over,” he began, voice raising a couple octaves, settling into a soft melody. “Isn’t it?” the grip he had on Luke’s arm tightened, his fingers digging into the fabric. “Isn’t it?” his eyes sparkled, doing a small twirl around the tall boy.

Luke’s face softened. He took Jimmy’s hand in his. “Isn’t it over?” he pirouetting on the tips of his feet. Jimmy smiled, feeling the heat dancing on his cheeks. “It’s over,” he sang, lifting his arm higher to let his boyfriend twist underneath him, pivoting on his toes.

Jimmy opened his mouth thinly. “Isn’t it?” he flicked his wrist dramatically.

“Isn’t it over?” the two of them sang in unison. Luke took ahold of Jimmy’s wrists, bringing him closer. He shrugged, a blush painted on his face. The folds of their jackets brushed together, making a quiet bristling noise.

Jimmy hummed the tune a little longer, his voice fading out. He smiled awkwardly up at Luke. “I didn’t know you were caught up with Steven Galaxy,” he said, an impressed note in his voice.

“I knew _you_ would be,” Luke chuckled. Jimmy’s ears burned, hearing the laugh rumble deep in his throat. He was so goddamn cute. He ran a hand over the top of his head, rolling on the balls of his feet.

Then, he suddenly became very aware he was held in his boyfriend’s embrace- Luke’s hands were holding his wrists quite firmly, one lanky leg pressed against his side. It would be quite a compromising situation if someone with no context saw them. They were, in fact, in a public area. Anyone could walk by at any given time.

“I still hate you for taking my gym,” Jimmy pinched him affectionately, twitching his nose.

“Alright… Gym-my,” Luke put extra emphasis on the first syllable. He broke out in a wide grin.

Jimmy groaned. “Ugh, I can’t believe you,” he muttered, a giggle escaping his lips.

Luke let go of Jimmy, breaking out of the embrace. He reeled backwards, and sneezed, raising his arm and burying his nose into the crook of his elbow. “Ack,” he mumbled, drawing a jacket cuff across his face.

“Gesundheit,” Jimmy excused him.

“Thank you,” Luke said, flashing a small yet dazzling grin. He offered his hand. “Allow me to accompany you to Wallid’s dorm,” he insisted, bowing his head. 

Jimmy touched a hand to his chest. “I’m honoured,” he blinked, shyly holding his hand out towards his boyfriend. With the other, he pulled out the phone he had to have pocketed during their little dance session. 

A warmth enclosed on Jimmy’s hand as Luke took it. While they started down the hall, Jimmy unlocked his phone and flicked through his apps before arriving at Snaptalk. With a snarky grin, he took a quick picture of him and Luke. With his one free hand, he typed up a caption consisting only of a simple heart emoticon.

Jimmy looked at the snap for a while, smiling all the while. Then, after some thought, he sent it to Hana and then added it to his story. A warm, light feeling rising in his chest, he leaned into Luke’s arm, and sighed contentedly.

**Author's Note:**

> yungjom never dies


End file.
